1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for a tool.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional hanger 101 is provided for a tool 120. The tool 120 includes a hollow portion 121 and a solid portion 122. The hanger 101 includes a board 110, an aperture 111 defined in the board 110 and a threaded portion 113 extending from the board 110 opposite to the aperture 111. The diameter of the threaded portion 113 is marginally larger than the internal diameter of the tool 120. The threaded portion 113 is elastic so that it can be driven into the hollow portion 121. Thus, the tool 120 is attached to the hanger 101. With the aperture 111, the hanger 101 and the tool 120 can be hung on a nail hammered into a wall. However, the tool 120 is not locked to the hanger 101. The tool 120 can be stolen when displayed for sale. Moreover, the tool 120 often escapes from the hanger 101 during transportation.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.